


Finding a Story

by mysticlove



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticlove/pseuds/mysticlove
Summary: Looking for a copy of my favorite Olicity Story PLEASE HELP!
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 66
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I've been searching for a copy of the story Adjustments and Secrets: The College Years. I believe the author of this story was JoyWriting. Both the og story and the sequel seemed to have disappeared from the internet and it was one of my favorite stories. I've managed to get a copy of the first one but not the sequel, so if anyone has a copy of it and would be willing to send it to me I'd love you forever!!


	2. adjustments and secrets full story

here's the link I used for the full version of Adjustments and Secrets. https://web.archive.org/web/20180128182336/http://archiveofourown.org/works/13422231?view_full_work=true#main

I received the pdf of the second story through the comments so feel free to share with each other any resources you have. Thank you so much to the individual who sent it to me and thank you all for commenting. I will this story up for another couple of day to give everyone the best chance of receiving the story.


End file.
